Betrayal
by Princess Flare the Fox
Summary: He loved her since they were kids. She never knew that. He was too late telling her, she's already with another guy. Will he ever love anyone else? (Didn't say names cause it's a surprise!) T to be safe.


**Betrayal**

**By Princess Flare the Fox**

**Reviews and Favorites are appreciated! I'll try out some suggestions and answer questions, too.**

**I'm gonna try and make each chapter 5 pages long J**

**Oh and I don't own Sonic or any of the characters except the teachers, Sky the Cat, Ginger the lemur, Julian the chowchow, and the anti-Blaze that will come later in this story. **

**Let's go!**

* * *

I walked through the halls, trying to ignore all the stares I received from the other students.

I was a newbie here in Green Hill High. The place looks really nice, but some of the kids I've seen so far… not too much.

They keep looking at me like I'm some stupid kid. Most of the kids would turn and whisper to others and giggles would reach my ears. It was horrible.

I got to my locker and put in the code. It opened up and I took off my backpack. I put it into the locker then turned and glanced around as if someone was after me.

'Cause that's really what it felt like.

I took out some books that I had been given by my mother then turned to go to my first class. I got the locker door slammed into my face.

I felt dizzy for a few seconds and my sight was blurry, but I heard a voice.

"Oops, my bad." Snickers followed.

I blinked a few times and my vision became clear. I saw a female red lemur standing in front of me. She was actually kind of pretty. Was it her who slammed the door in my face?

The lemur grinned mischievously. "Sorry, that was my fault. So, what's your name? Or should I just call you pot-head?"

It was her.

I began to feel self-conscious and pushed some of my quills down. "My name is Silver." I said nervously.

"Silver, huh?" The lemur said. She thought for a minute, smirked, then said, "I'm Ginger. Wanna sit by me at lunch?"

I felt over-joyed by this.

First thought: Possible new friend!

Second thought: Possible new life!

Third thought: Possible first girlfriend!

I shoved the last thought to the very back of my mind. Like that's ever gonna happen.

I can't wait till lunch.

* * *

"Homework tonight is pages ten-fifteen. Have a good day, children." Said a ginger fox. Her name is Mrs. Nezvit.

The bell rang for lunch. I got up and started to walk toward the door when Ginger stopped me.

"You didn't forget, did you? C'mon, let's go!" she said cheerfully, poking my nose.

I blinked. Is it just me, or did I see something malicious cross her face?

When we finally got to the lunchroom, there were two tables where people could sit, right next to each other. There was one table where a bunch of Mobians were sitting, laughing, enjoying themselves, and the other had Mobians that seemed to be the popular group. Wonder which way Ginger and I are headed.

Ginger sat at the popular table. The thought I had pushed away earlier had come back.

A possible popular girlfriend.

I pushed it away again.

Ginger held her hand on the open spot to her left and turned to look at me. "C'mon, Silver!" She called.

I smiled and ran over. I sat down in the seat and took a sandwich out of my lunch bag.

"Hey, babe." Said a male's voice.

I turned to see a muscular dog standing in front of Ginger.

Ginger looked up and smiled. "Hey, sweetie. You look handsome today."

My heart sank.

"Who's the pot-head?" the dog asked.

I felt self-conscious again.

"This is Silver. He's new. I was wondering if you could give his a great, big, friendly Green Hill High welcome. Will you please, Julian? For me?" Ginger asked sweetly.

Julian smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Gladly."

Before I could move, a fist met my face. I fell out of my seat, my nose now bleeding. "Ow…"

Julian sneered, "Welcome to Green Hill High. Now get away from my girl."

Ginger let out a happy sigh and leaned against the furry male. "Wait, one more thing…"

Julian snickered and took my lunch bag. "Be right back, hon."

He came back about a minute later and tossed me an empty lunch box. "Here ya go. Eat up." He laughed.

Don't cry. You're not seven anymore. Don't do it.

"Beat it, pot-head!" Julian snapped.

And I did. I grabbed my lunch bag, scrambled up, then ran out of the lunchroom.

I went through the rest of the school day hungry.

* * *

"Silver! How was your first day of high school, honey?" Mom asked as I walked inside.

Mom is a blue-silver she-cat named Sky with icy blue eyes and a stub tail. She had gotten it torn off when there was a war in her village.

You're probably thinking, _'How the heck is he related to her?'_ Easy answer. I was adopted.

Mom glanced at me. "Silver?"

I tried to hold back tears. "I hate school."

"Oh, honey…" Mom said, walking to my side. She wrapped her arms around me.

After I told her about my day, she sat me down on the couch. "Watch a movie. I'm going to get my cookies out of the oven." She said softly.

I didn't take long deciding on what to watch. I turned on The Nightmare Before Christmas.

I love this movie.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween…" Mom sang as the song continued. She handed me a plate of cookies then sat down beside me.

* * *

The movie had ended a while ago. It was dark out and I could barely keep my eyes open. I'm so tired.

Mom kissed my forehead. "Lock everything, Silver. Mommy's going to work now."

"Mmhmm…" I closed my eyes. Mom left.

Guess this was the time to test my abilities. I had figured out that I was special and 'gifted' recently, and now I want to see if that's true. A blue aura began to come from my hand. I flicked a finger.

I heard a few clicks as everything in the house was locked. Satisfied, I fell asleep.

_…_

_"Hiya, Silver!" a lavender kitten giggled as I opened the door._

_"Blaze!" I gasped. "Mommy, can I go play with Blaze?"_

_"Of course!" Mom said cherrfully. "Don't go past the playground!"_

_"Yes, Mommy!" I said, running outside. _

_Blaze and I ran to the playground, laughing and chanting rhymes like 'Three Little Kittens'._

_We didn't notice that we passed the playground and reached the forest._

_"Whoa!" Blaze cried as she tripped and crossed the line that leads to the entrance._

_"Blaze? Are you OK?" I asked, reaching a hand out to help her up._

_"Yeah, I'm OK- AHH!" She shrieked as a creature grabbed her leg._

_"Blaze!" I cried, trying to pull her away from this beast._

_He slapped me aside like a doll, hissed, then ran away, holding Blaze._

_"Silver!"_

_"Silver!"_

_…_

"Silver!"

I woke up, shocked. I looked at the door. Someone was knocking, trying to get in. "Silver!"

I blinked, recognizing the voice. But it was older. "Blaze?" I murmured. I opened the door.

A beautiful teenage she-cat stood at the door. She was wearing a violet hoodie and some blue jeans.

Her long tail curled around her waist. "Silver… it's been too long."

I hugged her. "Too long? More like way too long! Blaze, I haven't seen you in years!"

Blaze smiled and hugged me back. Then she said quietly, "Is your nose OK?"

I blinked. "My nose? What do you… mean?"

Blaze replied, "You got hit in the face today by Julian."

"You saw?" I asked. I tried to keep calm, even thought I was starting to get kind of mad after hearing this. She saw him hit me and didn't help? That's not Blaze.

Blaze sighed. "No. Sonic told me about it. I went home for a doctor's appointment."

"Oh." I said. So I was wrong. She wasn't there.

"What time is it?" I asked, seeing the sun coming up. Blaze looked at her watch.

"Around 5:40. How come?" Blaze replied. I shrugged.

"Wondering why you're here so early."

"Oh. I have things to do after school and I won't be seeing you in the hallways." She looked up at me. "May I come in?"

"Of course. Make yourself at home." Silver said, letting her in. He closed the door then flopped down onto the couch. "So… who's Sonic?"

"Sonic is a boy that I met when I first went to Green Hill High. We became friends quickly." Blaze answered.

I nodded. I felt this strange feeling… like hurt, confusion, and longing. What is this?

Blaze glanced at me. "Can I walk with you to school?" she asked.

"Of course, Blaze!" I said cheerfully. I should be happy to see Blaze again. But for some reason I have this weird feeling… Something's not right.

Blaze smiled and said, "Wanna watch a movie till school starts?"

I smiled right back at her. "That would be great."

"Let's turn on Wreck-it Ralph." Blaze said.

I grinned. Best. Movie. Ever.

I could tell that the rest of the year was going to be better.

But I was wrong.

* * *

**And that's where I'll be ending it. Is it a bit too rushed? I had to edit out the first conversation with Blaze. That was really rushed. She was kidnapped and yada yada yada… So yeah. Edits were made. Darn, it's four in the morning where I am... anyway:**

**As I said before, suggestions will be looked at and questions will be answered, so please review. If you don't have a question or suggestion, please review anyway. Your support helps. **

**So… if you have read Heroes and Villains, my first story, and now are reading this… tell me… does my writing sound more advanced? Just wanna know.**

**Thanks for reading Chap. 1!**

**See you all next month(Or faster if writer's block stays away)!**


End file.
